spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Da Nerd/Fun Sized according to Google Translate
Narrator: Oh, another normal day in Bikini Bottom. I wonder what SpongeBob is doing. *''SpongeBob and Patrick are shown mining rocks.'' *'SpongeBob:' It's not fun, Patrick? Mining for the benefit of the supreme leader of Bikini Bottom and international food market, Sheldon Plankton? *'Patrick:' No, this is boring ... *'SpongeBob:' You're right ... there are plenty of things more fun than this. *'Patrick: I know something fun we can do! Let Glove World! *'SpongeBob:' (stifle peak) OK!'' *'''Patrick: This is going to be fun! *'SpongeBob:' It's funny that I lost my judgment and go along with what you say whether or not the general public thinks it is a good idea or not? *'Patrick:' Eh, what ... *'SpongeBob:' What? *'Patrick:' (after a long pause) Oh, look, we're here!'' *''The two are shown running inside.'' *'''Patrick: Look! *'Both:' The wheel of fortune! *'Patrick:' (running into the distance) I'll be first in line!'' *'''SpongeBob:'' (running after Patrick)'' Patrick! You're going the wrong way!'' *''The two run to the plankton, which looms over them.'' *'''Plankton: Just where do you two think you're going? *'Patrick:' The wheel ... *'Plankton:' I'll leave you two with a warning. Now back to work! *''The two are shown again in the mine, the mining rocks again.'' *'SpongeBob: Why we can not have any fun around here? *'Patrick:' I hate this place! It's so boring! You have to move. *'SpongeBob:' Get away from all our friends? I'm staying here! *'Patrick:' But there's nothing funny here! *'SpongeBob:' Nonsense, there has to be something fun we can do. *'Patrick:' Oh, I know! *'SpongeBob:' What? *'Patrick: I know something fun we can do! *'SpongeBob:' What? *'Patrick:' Let's sneak into the Chum Bucket. I heard that there are plenty of fun things to play there! *'SpongeBob:' I do not know, Patrick ... What if we get caught? *'Patrick:' We will not get caught! Come on! *'SpongeBob:' Keep going, I'm staying here. *'Patrick:' Your loss. *''Patrick leaves the mine and walk down the street.'' *''Patrick is shown sneaking the Chum Bucket and fall into the door.'' *''Patrick sneaks around a door labeled "KEEP OUT" and goes inside.'' *''A room is shown to be full of lots of old stuff.'' *'Patrick:' Whoa! There is a water source here? *''The mine is shown again, where SpongeBob is still''. *'SpongeBob:' has been out for 20 minutes. Oh no! What if something happened to him? Coming, Patrick! *''SpongeBob comes running out the front door of the Chum Bucket.'' *''SpongeBob's eyes the door labeled "KEEP OUT".'' *'SpongeBob:' No'' to'' fool ... is it? * SpongeBob'' shrugs and heads inside.'' *''SpongeBob Patrick sees playing solitaire on a table in the corner of the room.'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick! There they are. What is this place? *'Patrick:' Wait a minute. I'm trying to find a red 9 ... must have fallen off the table. *''Patrick looks under and around the table.'' *''Patrick discovers a letter under the chair.'' *'Patrick:' Oh, here we go. Now, what was the question? *'SpongeBob:' What is this place? *'Patrick:' I do not know! But I do know that this place is full of fun things! I told you this would be so "more fun" than the boring old mine. *'SpongeBob:' Are not you afraid of getting caught? *'Patrick:' There's nothing to worry about, I've been here for a whole 20 minutes and not get caught! *'SpongeBob:' You can not argue with that logic ... good! I can stay here for a while! *'Patrick:' I knew you would, friend. *''(Transitions to 1 hour after)'' *'SpongeBob:' Hey, look, an organ! *'Patrick:' (trampling SpongeBob) I get to play first!'' *''Patrick'' plays a beautiful melody. *'''SpongeBob: That was pretty good, Patrick! *'Patrick:' Thank you. I did it myself. *'SpongeBob:' Well, my turn! *''SpongeBob plays a bad sound sticks and off-beat.'' *'Patrick:' I think we can agree that you were much better. *'SpongeBob:' Thanks! *''(Transitions for later)'' *''Patrick discovers a strange-looking machine.'' *'Patrick:' SpongeBob! *''SpongeBob shown rummaging through a bag of potato chips.'' *'SpongeBob:' Yes? *'Patrick:' Come look at this! * SpongeBob'' about Patrick.'' *'SpongeBob:' What is it? *'Patrick:' I do not know! *''Patrick starts randomly pushing buttons on the computer.'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, I do not think it's a good as - *''The shrink ray zapping both SpongeBob and Patrick.'' *'SpongeBob:' - idea. *'Patrick:' The machine did all giant. I want to be giant next door! *'SpongeBob:' I do not think he did everything giant, Patrick. I think we did shrink! *'Patrick:' Well, try to adjust to Wumbo! That always works. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, not'' fit'' no Wumbo and never has been! What do we do? *'Patrick:' There is nothing wrong with being small! I think it's great! Look at this potato chip! It will last a lifetime in this size! *'SpongeBob:' Good point. Well, I guess we'll have to live the rest of our lives are bite size. *'Plankton:' (off screen) You also have to live the rest of their lives in jail'!'' *''SpongeBob and Patrick turn around to see a plankton which is much larger than the two''. *'''SpongeBob: See, Patrick? This is what I feared! *'Plankton:' Guards! *'' Two Bobs come immediately.' *'Plankton:' take them. *'SpongeBob:' (crying) No! I can not go to jail! I have a snail to feed!'' *'''Patrick: We're going to jail? ... What is the jail? *''(Transitions for later in prison Chum Bucket)'' * The small cell'' SpongeBob and Patrick are shown is closed and locked.'' *'Patrick:' Wait, we have a phone call? *'Bob:' (off screen) Not here, you do not.'' *'''SpongeBob: That is so unfair! *'Bob 2:' (off screen) Yeah, well life is not fair.'' *''Sandy is shown at the top of reading a newspaper. She spits the tea I was drinking.'' *'''Sandy: SpongeBob and Patrick in jail? * Mr. Krabs is'' immediately''. *'Mr. Crab: 'SpongeBob in jail? Now who is going to make Krabby Patties? *'Sandy:' Forget that, who will motivate me to finish building my new invention? *'Mr. Crab: 'Forget your invention! What I use? *''Mr. Krabs and Sandy is discussing; transitions back to SpongeBob and Patrick.'' *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, what do we do? We can not do in jail! *'Patrick:' Sure you can! They serve free food. FREE FOOD, SpongeBob! We'll do it here! * Sighs'' SpongeBob SquarePants Krusty Krab'' transitions. *''Sandy, Gary, Squidward and Mr. Krabs are shown in a meeting.'' *'Mr. Crab: 'As we all know, SpongeBob and his pink friend in prison. *'Squidward:' SpongeBob in jail? * Laughing hysterically'' appears Squidward as running down the street.'' *'Mr. Crab:'' '(after a pause)'' As we all know, SpongeBob and his pink friend in prison.' *'Sandy:' So what are we going to do about it? *'' Gary meows.' *'Sandy:' right Gary. We must think of a plan. We piled up. *''The platoon conspiracy; transitions Chum Bucket to prison. *'SpongeBob:' You know what the weirdest thing is? During this time, we were looking for something to avoid being bored, and here we are bored again. *'Patrick: Who says we have to be boring? We can have fun here! *'SpongeBob:' How? There is nothing here except us. *'Patrick:' Rock, paper, scissors! *''Patrick makes "paper" with his hand.'' *'Patrick:' I win! I win! I win! *''(Transitions to the Krusty Krab)'' *'Sandy:' Well, we're all ready? *'Mr. Crab: 'Ready! *'Gary:' Meow. *'Sandy:' Okay. Come on! *''The band is shown running down the street, on the sidewalk.'' *'' Come down a catwalk.' *''Mr. Krabs starts running down the road.'' *'Sandy:' Mr. Krabs! *'Mr. Crab:'' '(stop)'' What?' *'Sandy:'' Jaywalking is illegal. You do not want to end up in jail, too, right?' *'Mr. Crab: Time'' 'is money! I would not waste the money! *'''Sandy: (sighs)'' I just hope we do not get caught!'' *''The band all started running down the road and continue running on the sidewalk.'' *'''Mr. Crab:' '(looking back in sand during execution)'' See? I told you it was going to get -''' *''Mr. Krabs runs into a police officer.'' *''He turns and sees the police met.'' *'Police officer:' You do not get what? *'Mr. Crab: 'That would not get ... uh ... *'Sandy:' That does not get clams from the pet shop! *'Mr. Crab: 'Yeah! I was not going to get clams from the pet shop. *''Mr. Krabs and Sandy Both are sweating''. *'Police officer:' (after a pause) Very good. Then follow.'' *''The band begins to run down the sidewalk again.'' *'''Police officer: Wait! *''The band stops again.'' *'Mr. Crab: 'What? *'Sandy:' official, we're a bit rushed. *'Police officer:' Do not worry, this will only take a second ... Jaywalking you were you there? *'Sandy:' (gulps) Uh ... not? *'Police officer:' Oh. Okay. Where are you in a hurry? *'Mr. Crab: 'The bank. *'Police officer:' The bank is well, you know. *'Mr. Crab: 'No, the other ... bank. You know ... *'Police officer:' Oh. Right. The other bank. Okay, all is well here. You're free to go. For ... bank. *''The band begins to run down the sidewalk again.'' *''They make the Chum Bucket.'' *'Mr. Crab: 'We did it! *'Sandy:' Shh! *'Mr. Crab:'' '(quietly)'' We did it. Now let SpongeBob and get out.' *'Sandy:'' (quietly) Okay''. We have to sneak here. But, how?'' *'Mr. Crab: 'Hmm ... maybe the roof? *'Sandy:' Good idea. It would not hurt to try. *''(Transitions for later, Mr. Krabs and Sandy are shown climbing a rope to the ceiling)'' *'Mr. Crab: 'Almost there ... *''Mr. Krabs and Sandy both reach the roof.'' *'Voice:' ACTIVE ALARM SYSTEM. Focus safety from 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... *'Mr. Crab: 'What? *''Mr. Krabs and Sandy both get zapped by a laser and construction began.'' *'Sandy:' That did not work very well. *'Mr. Crab: 'Do you have any better ideas? *'Gary:' Meow. *''Gary shows that go in the door.'' *'Sandy:' That could work too. *''The band all go inside and stay against the wall, awkwardly walking towards the prison room.'' *''The band reached the prison room and enter.'' *''Looking for a small cell of maintaining SpongeBob and Patrick.'' *''They find a small cell and look inside the small window. They see SpongeBob and Patrick.'' *'SpongeBob:' Hello, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Gary! *'Patrick:' Oh, hello people. *'SpongeBob:' You are here to get us, right? *'Mr. Crab: 'Well, actually ... *'Sandy:' Yes, we are! And we have to hurry! The guards put back to 1 1/2 minutes! *''Sandy pulls out a pair of scissors. She cuts open the cell.'' *''SpongeBob and Patrick run out of the opening to freedom''. *''The whole gang join the small SpongeBob''. *'Patrick:' How the hell do you cut open a cell of solid metal? *''Patrick shrugs and catches up with SpongeBob.'' *'Sandy:' Now hurry, we only have one minute left until the guards return! We can get to the garbage room in time and get the kids back to normal size. *'SpongeBob:' All right! *''Sandy have both on hand as the band runs out into the hallway.'' *''The band works on the door labeled "KEEP OUT" and find the shrink ray.'' *''Sandy is Shrink Ray puts the fun SpongeBob and Patrick sized bottom and makes normal size.'' *'SpongeBob:' Yes, we're back! *'Patrick:' Aw ... I liked being small. *'SpongeBob:' (reaching shrink ray) Well, who says you can not stay small?'' *'''Sandy: No, do not! *''The beam reducer reduces the whole gang.'' *'SpongeBob:' Go. Category:Blog posts